


A Slayer's Heavy Heart

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: To Love A Dragon's Kin [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dragon Slayer AU, Dragon Slayer Shen, Dragons, Enduring Sword Talon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: A series of drabbles about my Dragon Slayer Shen AU.Shen is the leader of a band of Dragon Slayers that roam the land looking to help those in need. Drabbles encompass Shen's past, how he was trained and raised as a slayer, and present, what he has been doing to prevent the next catastrophe.





	1. Overview

Shen hailed from a clan of dragon slayers that lived within the Ionia region of Runeterra. They were tasked with exterminating certain dragons that were a threat to human life, while having mercy on those who were more docile. Shen’s father, Kusho, was the head of the clan and led an honest life. He was tough and strict, earning the respect of those inside and outside the clan. He was often called upon to give his opinion about matters concerning the dragons and his word was regarded very highly.

From a young age Shen was trained in the art of dragon slaying and diplomacy, while learning all he could about the dragons themselves. From their biology to their culture, he needed to be able to communicate with them; to avoid bloodshed when necessary. Fighting dragons is a complex and strenuous feat, and since he had mastered all techniques passed down by his father, Shen has become more confident and outspoken.

One day in the early hours of the morning, a horde of dragons led by the Dragon Master Swain attacked his encampment, engulfing their home in fire and tearing his brothers to shreds. Once the fire died out, Shen and a handful of survivors stood upon the ashes. Their hearts wept, their beings filled with sorrow. Their home was destroyed, their family torn apart. As they sifted through the wreckage, they found the burned bodies of their brothers, sisters, friends. Worst of all, Shen had uncovered the charred body of his father, his famed sword laying at his side.

Filled with rage and grief, Shen took up the weapon and lead the survivors to the capital where they held up in the guild hall; stocking up on supplies and better equipment meant for battle. Now, Shen and his troop wander the land in search of villages in need of help to either combat or pacify the dragons. While the clan has been reduced to no more than a few slayers, they rebuilt their family and obtained a stellar reputation among the other hunters.

**Headcannons**

  * The Kinkou Tribe was established after the First Dragon War and since then their teachings had been passed down from generation to generation. Shen was born 30 years before the Second Wave hit, losing his father and the majority of his tribe in the initial attacks. He is now 32.
  * The double handed sword he wields is called Shimizu. This will be chapter 2.
  * Shen forged his armor from a dragon who had watched over him when he was a child named Tethet. It was her final wish for Shen to use her scales for his armor, so “she could continue to protect him, even in death."
  * Shen is more... Arrogant and playful in this verse rather than serious. I had a reason for this but my mind just blanked so I'm just asking you all to trust me.

**Armor Reference: **Azure Rathalos Armor Set from Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate


	2. Shimizu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His father's blade.

His fathers blade, _Shimizu_, was forged by the steam of a water dragon. Kusho earned his blade by slaying his first dragon, then harvesting it’s bone to make a weapon worthy enough to serve him. He doused the blade into a vat of the creatures blood then had it blessed by a holy priestess. She graced the blade with the power to pierce the hide of any dragon- and no matter how dangerous the wyvern may have been, Kusho had pierced though his defenses and ended its reign of terror.

Shen had held the sword before, but never had he used it in battle. He felt himself unworthy of its essence; not believing himself strong enough to wield such a weapon. So he trained hard to earn it’s blessing; yet every time he saw it by his fathers side he knew he could never measure up to the man. 

But on that fateful day when the dragons came, Shen found the sword by his fathers burnt body. With newfound determination he picked up _Shimizu _and used it to drive off the lingering monsters. He felt it’s power course through him; the aura of a dragon’s life resonating within the blade. _Shimizu _had recognized him as its new owner, for his fathers fire was snuffed out and it knew.

The leader wields the sword with pride; with confidence. And he is determined to pave a path for him and his brothers. To greatness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, let me know what you think! Would love any feedback, as I am still trying to flesh out this AU!


	3. Mother

Shen forged his armor from a dragon who had watched over him when he was a child. Her name was Tethet, Guardian of White. She was an elderly Azure Dragon living on Ionia’s western shores, not far from the Kinkou’s main encampment.

Shen was only a child when he met her. He had stumbled upon her basking in the summer sun, laying in the shallow tide. Upon seeing her he stared in awe, for her dark blue scales were as radiant as the sky itself. As the curious and foolish child that he was, he waded into the sea and came right up to her. He remembered touching her nose; watching her open her bright yellow eyes to look at him. 

But he was not scared. Not like the other children who wept upon hearing the tales of dragons who burnt villages to the ground. No, he was intrigued. 

She lifted her head and glared down at him, huffing loudly in an attempt to scare him. But Shen did not break eye contact. He kept his sweet smile upon his face and reached up towards her. She splashed him with some water, he only giggled and splashed her back. That day, she took a liking to him. For she was the Guardian of White; the Guardian of Innocence.

It had taken the tribe a few years to fully accept her into the fold. They other slayers, as well as Shen's own father, were always hesitant around her, as if they were walking on egg shells. Eve though his father preached about communicating and negotiating with the dragons before resorting to violence, he was uneasy around her. But no matter what happened or what anyone said, Shen loved her unconditionally. He pushed his brothers to love her as he did; Tethet even offered them protection from outside threats and guidance on everything she knew. Eventually they looked to her as a friend; it was only then that Shen felt truly happy.

> “You should have seen the look on your fathers face when he saw his baby playing with a dragon. You were lucky I found you quite cute.”
> 
> Shen, much older now, only smiled as Tethet reminisced of the past. “Yes, he grounded me for months. But no matter how strict the punishment was you always came to see me, so it wasn’t all that bad.”
> 
> Tethet huffed, nudging him with her snout. “Foolish child. Are you not aware that your actions have consequences? What child roams up to a dragon? Surely you must have been dropped on your head as an infant.”
> 
> The young slayer couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Knowing my father, I probably was. But surely it's nothing to worry about. I have you to take care of me now, don't I?"
> 
> "You are a child no longer, you do not need me watching over you."
> 
> Shen leaned back onto the dragon, resting his head upon her scales. "But what if I like it when you take care of me?"
> 
> She craned her neck to look at him, an unamused expression gracing her ferocious features. "Needy child."

The slayer spent many more years by the creature’s side, but she was growing more frail with each passing day. She was already nearing the end of her life when she had met the boy all those years ago, but now she could barely walk and her flame dwindled. She sat within the burrow the tribe made for her within their encampment, and watched the slayers go about their lives.She smiled as young children played around her, running to her and giving her hugs and kisses alike. The older members brought her gifts and food, thanking her for everything she had done for them. Kusho also made an effort to see her daily, a great honor for the both of them.

But the day Shen was officially deemed a Slayer was the day she passed away. But not without having him promise her one last thing.

> “Child. Take up my scales to craft your armor, and use my bone to forge yourself a weapon. I have lived many years, but the ones spent with you have been the happiest ones of my life. Let this old dragon serve you one last time; for I wish to protect you, even in death.” 
> 
> "I don't want to lose you." Shen stated firmly, trying his best to choke back tears.
> 
> The dragon lifted her head slightly, nudging his chest. "My time has come, dear child. Know that... I love you more than words can describe. If I had ever had children, surely this love I have for you would be what I would have shown them."
> 
> "Mother..."

After her flame died out, Shen did as she asked and created a beautiful set of blue dragon scaled armor; one that captured her intimidating essence and kind spirit. Her bone, however, was quite brittle and did not make a weapon of high caliber but Shen adored it all the same.

Even now he wears her scales with great pride. She had taught him many things- had opened his eyes and changed his life in more ways than he could count. She was a friend to not only him but to the rest of the tribe. But if there was one thing he had to himself, it was the memories of remembering her as a mother.


End file.
